


Everywhere I go, I see the angel of death

by NotAnother3



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Aka Andy appears, And Ashley, Angels, Black Veil Bride References, Death Angel!Danny, Death Angels, Demons, Grim Reapers, Hell, Highway to Hell, Human!Jorel, M/M, More plot than ship, Plot Twists, Stairway to Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/NotAnother3
Summary: I was about to die but an angel showed up to guide me to heaven. I refused to go with him, I didn't want to die. But then I fell for him.That must be a dream, right?It's not. It's all true.A fanfic in which I mainly focus on the universe and how things work because I wanted to figure out everything about the world and it was easier with already existing characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jorel Decker PoV**

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Decker. We have found a tumor inside your brain. You don't have much longer to live than a little less than a year. The place of the tumor is so bad, we can't remove it."

I remembered the words clearly although it's been eleven months and a week since they were spoken. Now I just had about three weeks left. I tried to do things to distract me from this fact but eventually the thought always came back to me. Just enjoy the rest of it, I told myself. I haven't really felt the tumor, but now it hurt sometimes. It was getting bigger. I didn't want to die. I would have done everything to live a normal life and maybe die aged about 86, not 34. It seemed so unreal. I felt good, I felt fine, not like I was about to die. Three weeks left...

\---

**Danny Murillo PoV**

I look at my list again and tick the next person. Robert Hunter. He was a good man, a detective with the LAPD, but now his job caught up with him and he was killed by one of the killers he chased. Arrived in heaven about twenty-three minutes ago. Next one. Jorel Decker. Also from LA. What is it with all the people from Los Ange...

Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't know who I am. My name is Daniel. Or, my 'human name', Danny Murillo. As you might have guessed, I am not human, which is why I need a human name to pretend I am one. I'm an angel. _Yes_ , I have wings, they are black. _Yes_ , I also have a halo but it's black as well because I'm not one of the heavenly angels but an angel of death. I guide the good souls to heaven. You could say that I am a chauffeur but you better don't unless you want me to call a reaper for you.

Grim reapers or just reapers are basically the same as death angels. The only difference is that they guide the bad souls to hell not the good ones to heaven. I am glad I'm not one of them, there are way more bad souls than good ones. Also, reapers have burning wings and their eyes are completely black instead of fashionably gold like mine. They have little horns - I still have not figured out what they are for - and a scythe to cut the souls from the body. I don't need a tool because I have my angel grace. It works way better. So. What do you want to know about me? Let's see... My hair is blond - I dyed it a few decades ago -, I look like I'm about 35 in human years but I'm way older than that. I like music by Lana del Rey, I like to draw. That's about it. Can we continue the story? Yeah? Good.

I look at the list and see the name Jorel Decker so I use Google to find out his address - it's so much easier now that we have Wi-Fi, in the earlier days I had to ask everyone if they knew a person with the name I had to take to heaven - and just fly there. I always follow the person on my list for about a week to see if it really is the right person and not one with the same name so I hide my wings under a red hoodie and a jacket, the halo under the hood of the red hoodie and myself behind a car. Seventeen minutes later, a man leaves the house. His hair is black and he wears a red plaid shirt, jeans and sunglasses. This must be him. He looks in the vague direction of the car behind which I hide but I don't think he sees me. Then, he comes closer. Oh, fuck. I realise just now that this probably his car. Quickly, I run to the bushes near the car but I don't pay attention to my hood and for a split second my halo is visible. The man squints and looks confused but shakes his head and gets in the car. As he drives, I follow him flying.

\---

**Jorel Decker PoV**

Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. When I got in my car, I saw a strange black glow in the bushes. I squinted, trying to get a glimpse of what that might be but when I saw nothing, I just shook my head and got in the car. I didn't want to miss my appointment with the doctor, after all, especially not just because I had seen some black stuff in the bushes. While driving I got the feeling that something or someone was following me. Sometimes there was a black shadow in the mirror or on the road in front of me. I paid no attention to it, anyway, because I was busy wondering what the doctor would say. It was just for control. He would tell me that the tumor got a little bigger like he did everytime and that would be it. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_6 days, 8 hours and 46 minutes later_

**Danny Murillo PoV**

I'm kind of excited. Today is the day I will visit Jorel Decker and try to convince him to come to heaven with me. That is the hard part of my job. The reapers don't need permission to take souls to hell because they wouldn't get one, anyway. Angels of death do. I have to ask every single individual for permission to take it to heaven. If they agree, fine, I take them. If not, they have a week and four days to overthink their decision. If they agree, fine, I take them. If not, there's the infamous 'judgement day', where it will be decided where to put that individual. Most people go to purgatory, then. That only happens very rarely because who would not agree to go to heaven? I knock on the door. It's 7:30 a.m. so Jorel will not be at work yet. Actually, I don't know, when he goes to work. I researched a little about him. He's in a band called Hollywood Undead with five other men: Dylan Peter Alvarez, Jordon Kristopher Terrell, George Arthur Ragan, Matthew Alexis Busek and Aron Erlichman. The door is opened by a very sleepy but good-looking man in his mid-thirties. His short black hair is spiky and he still has his pajamas on. They are plaid. Jorel yawns. "I don't wanna buy some shit", he says very sleepily and tries to close the door, which is blocked by my foot. "Oh, c'mon, just go away, please." He yawns again. I get the feeling that I woke him. "No, I have something important to tell you. I promise, I'm not here to sell something to you." "Fine, just let me get dressed." And he closes the door. Well, I can wait, I suppose. He takes exactly 12 minutes and 42 seconds, and the door is opened again by a fully dressed individual. He lets me in and I take my hoodie off. Mr. Decker looks confused. And tired. Until my wings break free. He then doesn't look tired anymore but the confusion is doubled. I start explaining. 1 hour and 38 minutes later, I'm done. "So, do you agree to come to heaven with me?" "No." Did he just say no? "Dude, it's heaven! You know, angels, food, clouds?" "Yeah, I know. I don't agree. I want to live my life, not go to heaven or whatever." Oh, angels and demons, he's stubborn. "Okay, fine, you have a week and four days to overthink. I'll come back tomorrow", I say. His reply is just a "whatever" and I'm about to go. My golden eyes rest on his dark ones, though. Somehow, I really like this human.

\---

**Jorel Decker PoV**

What would you do if some guy came into your house and claimed to be an angel of death? Well, I didn't really believe him at first. At first. But when he showed his amazing giant black wings and the black glowing halo, I had no choice but to do. He said, he was here because he had to take me to heaven. Why heaven? I didn't think I should be in heaven. Hell would be more fitting. Somehow, his wings amazed me, though. I wanted to touch them so badly I had to constantly remind me not to. Did they cause this reaction or was it just me? When he finished and asked if I agreed to come to heaven, I said no. I wanted to stay here on earth, make music, play guitar, go on stage, rap and laugh at Charlie's bad jokes. "Okay, fine, you have a week and four days to overthink. I'll come back tomorrow." "Whatever", I replied, my eyes still fixed on his wings. I thought he would go but he looked in my eyes and his were so awfully awesome golden, I stared back. He probably thought I was crazy, now, but it was worth it. I felt some stange kind of attraction toward this angel. I blamed his golden aura for that. Damn amazing wings.


	3. Chapter 3

_the next day, same time_

**Danny Murillo PoV**

That's kind of a déjà-vu, right here. I knock at Jorel's door, not hiding my wings this time. Before the door is opened, I hear a faint 'for god's sake, it's too early for this shit'. This time, Mr. Decker is already dressed when he opens the door. I enter the house without an invitation and sit down in the living room. He sits down in front of me. "Nice weather, isn't it?", I try to start a conversation. I want to get to know him better. His answer is very simple: "It snows." "Yeah, well, but if you like snow...?" "I don't." That's my chance! "What do you like, then?" Jorel thinks. "Well, I like music, I guess. I like plaid shirts and camouflage hoodies and I like to play guitar. What do you like?" C'mon guys, you can answer the question. I told you! Okay, I answer. That's a story, after all, not a quiz. "I like to draw and I like music as well. Lana del Rey, do you know her music?" "I do, I like that too. I'm more the Misfits kind of guy, though. Have you heard of our band? Hollywood Undead?", he asks. "I have, actually. Your songs are really good." "Thanks." There's a little awkward silence. I try to break it but the only thing that I can think of is the agreement. "Did you think about it? Do you agree?" His expression hardens. "No. I'm not coming with." "Okay, but think about it. Please." I kind of don't want him to have to go to purgatory. To underline the request, I look him deep in the eyes. I'm amazed by them. I only know golden or black eyes. His are... brown. Beautiful. I start to feel an attraction toward him. Maybe I don't have to bring him to heaven. It would be a shame to leave this body here.  
  
\---  
  
_a week, an hour and 2 seconds later_  
  
**Jorel Decker PoV**  
  
It's been a week. Every day, Daniel appeared to ask me if I changed my opinion. I haven't. The doctor was impressed that I'm still good, healthy and - most of all - not dead yet.  
  
The biggest mistake I made was to tell the others about Daniel and his offer. Now, Charlie found it extremely funny to joke about that, saying things like "You're not dead yet because you hooked up with an angel, man". Johnny was worried that something was wrong with my health because I claimed to see angels where there were none, Funny simply didn't care because he didn't believe me and Kurlzz and Deuce told me to ignore Daniel, as he was most probably just a creepy fan trying to get an autograph by pretending to be an angel. But they haven't seen those awesome black wings, they haven't seen those gorgeous golden eyes, they haven't felt that aura of a lion waiting for his prey, yet so incredibly kind and mellow. Every day that he visited I felt like I was falling for him more and more.  
  
\---  
  
**Danny Murillo PoV**  
  
I'm constantly thinking about him. The human who stole my heart. Angels aren't supposed to feel such things as love but with their true mates. Yes, there are such things as true mates. Soulmates, if you want to call them that. And I think I've just found mine. Normally, you take your soulmate to heaven, tell the angel in charge you have found your true mate and you don't have to work anymore. You can spend eternity with your soulmate. But with persons who refuse to go to heaven or who are supposed to go to hell, it's more difficult. You have to let them go. I don't want to let him go. I have to tell him that. In a split second, I stand outside of his door and knock. He opens the door and I swear I see his eyes light up as he sees me. "It's important" is my only explanation. The other lets me in and we sit down on the sofa in the living room. "So, what's up? You said it was important." I can hear his curiosity. "Uh, Jorel. Have you ever heard of the term 'true mates' or 'soulmates'?" I shift slightly and my wings twitch. "Yeah, why?" _Ugh, Jorel Decker, I freaking love you, that's why._ "Well, I... I just... I think, we... uh... are soulmates, kinda? I... I mean, I...." I inhale deeply. "Jorel Decker, I love you." There. I did it. Are you happy? I'm nervous of what he will say. How will his reaction be? "Oh, uh. I guess, that's not what I imagined you would tell me. But, uh..." Great. I was wrong, he's not my soulmate, I'm just very stupid. Maybe there's something wrong with me so I can feel love not only with my soulmate? "But I... I also feel... attraction toward you... So I guess... I... love you too?" Oh my.


	4. Chapter 4

**Danny Murillo PoV**

He said it. I wasn't wrong. A feeling of deep joy fills my stomach and my wings fluff up. They now touch the high ceiling. "Uhm, then can I like... uh... kiss you?" I feel stupid but Jorel smiles and answers: "Only if I can touch your wings." "Of couse you can", I say and lean over to him. His lips gently touch mine and they feel better than jumping from cloud to cloud and that is _amazing_ , I tell you that. He deepens the kiss and it's awkward but beautiful. And it feels so right. I have found him. My mate. Finally we break apart, as I remember that Jorel needs to breathe.

\---

**Jorel Decker PoV**

It was amazing. Have you ever kissed an angel? Well, I have. I did right now, actually. Just imagine the softest thing in the world and multiply it with two thousand and eleven and you would not even be close to how his lips felt. When we broke apart I gasped for breath. Then I remembered his words. "You said I could touch them", I said, pointing at his wings. Restlessness overcame me. I had to touch them. "Oh, yeah, right. Of course you can touch them", the angel replied and I stood up and extended my arm. As my fingers touched the soft feathers I gasped. They were even softer than his lips. The wings trembled and twitched and fluffed up. "What does that mean?", I asked. "Sorry, we have no control over our wings. It means that I'm... pleased." His cheeks were flushing a little. "Our wings are usually not touched and thus very sensitive to contact. The only time someone touches our wings is usually during... sex." If his cheeks were a little more red he'd turn into a tomato. I feel my face getting red as well. "So... do you wanna come with me?", Danny asked, trying to distract from the awkward silence. "Where? To heaven? I told you, I don't." "No, not to heaven. Just trust me." "Okay." "You need to stand before me." I did. His arms held me from behind and off we went. In the split of a second, we were somewhere else. "This is my room", Danny told me. I didn't listen because I was busy vomiting on the floor.

\---

**Danny Murillo PoV**

Not many humans withstand flying well. Most of them feel ill and vomit, which is what Jorel Decker currently does. I light the candles in my black room. There are many candles but no doors or windows, and no lamps. The walls are black, the ceiling golden. My bed has dark grey sheets but no blankets because I use my black wings for that. The bedframe is golden. On a pinboard, my list is pinned and I catch Jorel staring at it when he's done vomiting. "That's the list", I explain. "All the people who will probably die in the next few weeks. The top one's yours but as you didn't agree I can cross it out." Jorel nods. "Where are we?", he asks. "It's my room." "Why doesn't it have doors or windows?" "I don't need doors and I don't like windows." "Oh, yeah, that explains it. Why is no blanket on the bed?" I laugh. "You're very curious. I use my wings as a blanket, they are warmer." "One more question." "Go ahead." "Why are we here?" "Well...", I say and move closer, my wings stretched out in dominance. "Don't you want to find that out for yourself?" He grins and moves even closer. "I do", and he kisses me. Once again, I'd like to mention his incredibly soft lips. I deepen the kiss and my wings pull Jorel into a feathery hug. One of his hands moves away from my waist, buries itself into layers and layers of black feathers and I can't hold back a little moan. It feels so good, so incredibly good, I want more, more, _more_. Another moan escapes my mouth and I blush a little. No one ever had that effect on me, woman or man, angel or human. Now, the wings become independent and assert dominance, spreading high above his head. I break the kiss and make my way to the bed, lying down, my wings spread on the sheets.

\---

**Jorel Decker PoV**

"Don't you want to find that out for yourself?", he asked and I couldn't hold back anymore. He was gorgeous. His grin melted my heart. I returned the grin and felt the urge to move closer. "I do", I stated the truth and I got the feeling that this night would be very nice.


	5. Chapter 5

_the next day, 9:27 a.m._

**Danny Murillo PoV**

I wake up to something warm pressed to my chest. As I open my eyes I realise it's Jorel covered in my wings. I lift one of them and softly take a black feather off his cheek. He looks cute when he sleeps. Is it creepy to watch him sleep? I'm not so familiar with human emotions although I can tell in what mood someone is - most of the time, at least. I decide that it's fine. That decision was almost unnecessary, as he wakes up just 11 minutes after me. He smiles at me and turns around, facing me and pecking a little kiss on my lips.

"Morning, sunshine"

"Morning, angel"

"Want breakfast?"

"Later", he replies sleepily and cuddles up to me. "How long do you wanna wait? It's half past 9!" "What? What day is it?" "Monday, 25 June, 2018" "Oh, then it's fine. Tomorrow, I have an appointment with my doctor." "Oh, yeah, about that... I have an offer for you." He looks puzzled so I explain. "You don't have to die. I just remembered that possibility now because we normally need permission from Sariel, the angel of guidance and Xapham, the angel of creation to do that. You can become an angel of death, too. For that, I have to give you a little bit of my grace to start the process. Your body will then react to it and produce grace on its own so in the next eleven days you will develop wings and get golden eyes and a halo." "Yes" "What?" "I wanna do that" "But..." "No, just start that whole shit with your grace. ... _Please_ ", he added. "O..Okay, fine." The thing is, when we don't get permission of Sariel or Xapham and prepare the individual for the grace, there's a chance that their body will not take it but wither. It doesn't really wither but we call it that because they turn into reapers instead of angels. The chance is of about 7% but that's enough, isn't it? Plus, when this happens, the reaper is very powerful because he still has a little bit of that angel grace. I have to risk it, though. I don't want him to die. He doesn't want to die.

"Come on, just start!", his voice brings me back to reality. I nod, snap my fingers and we're both dressed. I then sit up in front of him and close my eyes.

\---

**Jorel Decker PoV**

I didn't have to die. I could become an angel... Who wouldn't have said yes? I, for one, agreed. Now, Daniel closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they shone so intensely golden, I had to close mine for a few seconds. Blinking, I saw them losing something of their glow, getting darker until they were black with only a hint of gold. Then came the pain. It struck me unexpectedly and severely in my eyes and in my scapulae. I didn't think I could endure it, it seemed to go on and on forever until my eyes felt like they were burnt and my scapulae like they were ripped out. Nevertheless, I didn't scream. I clenched my teeth and didn't whimper, didn't cry or yelp until it ended as abruptly as it started.

\---

**Danny Murillo PoV**

I can see his pain and it hurts me to see him like that but he has to withstand. Then, it obviously ends because he seems to relax. "I'm sorry", I apologise for having forced him through that and stroke his back. Jorel just shakes his head and replies: "Everything's good, man." I smile softly and suddenly, his eyes turn black. Shit. "Uh, Jorel, your eyes..." He stands up and walks to the golden framed mirror next to the pinboard and as he notices the black eyes, his expression changes from calm to confused. Jay runs his hands through the short black hair and stops on top of his head, feeling something. "I have horns", he states confused. No, that can't be. 7%, remember? 7 freaking %. "I... Actually, I didn't tell you everything. There's a chance of-", c'mon, you guys know it... "-7% that you turn into a reaper... I didn't think that that could happen... I'm sorry, I fucked up." "But can you do something about it?", my mate gets right to the point. I lower my head. "No." "Well, fine, then... I don't have to die, right? So, what am I supposed to do now? Do I get instructions? A manual? Someone to teach me the magic of reaping?" I laugh slightly at the fact that he's so chill about all of that. That he doesn't freak out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danny Murillo PoV**

"For now, you just wait until your wings appear. First, there will be bulges at the spots where your scapulae are and then your wings will come out. They will be very tiny in the first few hours but they will get bigger over the next three to four days." "Nice", Jorel commented. I carry on: "When your wings are as big as they should be, they will probably catch fire but you should be immune to that. Then, you will get your scythe. For that, you have to send an email to Death and in the next few days you should get a parcel with your own scythe." " _Wait wait wait_ a second! I have to send Death an email? What else? _A damn fruit basket?_ ", he quotes Supernatural. "Yep, that's right. An email. Death is also your person of trust so if you have any problems, you can go tell Death. By the way, his email address is _'666deathincorporates@hell.com'_." Jorel snorts. "Where the hell do you even know all of that stuff from?" "You have to learn that for the test so that you can create own angels of death. Not everyone is allowed to do that. You will probably have an exam, too. I don't know, when. Ask Death." He laughs his irresistible laugh and I lean over to kiss him. Suddenly, my lips feel like they're burning and I break away. "What the heaven?" I touch my lips that still burn a little. "It felt like you were burning my lips!" In that exact moment, Jay said: "It felt like my lips were freezing!" Hm, maybe that's because he's a reaper now. But that shouldn't happen. He's my soulmate! I lean over. "You wanna try again?" "Uh, okay" Softly, our lips connect and it still feels like I am burning but I can endure. We break apart and try again. This time it's only warm, like sitting in front of a fireplace in winter. Not that I ever did but I wanted to sound poetic... Don't blame me!

\---

 **Jorel Decker PoV**  

Okay, just imagine. You found your soulmate, spent the night with that exact angel who then told you he could make you become an angel, too, but something went wrong so you were now a grim reaper.

Well, I didn't have to imagine that. There were horns on my head, my eyes were black and I was told that Death would send me my scythe via mail. Oh, and I would get wings soon. Oh, and my soulmate was an angel and when I kissed him I froze to death. Well, almost. The third time we tried to, it was fine. It still was like kissing a freezer, though. We broke apart for the third time and I could feel a tingle in my scapulae. I turned to the mirror and tried to look what had happened. There they were. I didn't feel anything when they broke the skin and came out. Tiny, tiny black wings. They were about twenty centimetres long, from the wing bases to the tips and I could not imagine how the hell they would get bigger. Danny smiled and touched the soft black feathers, which sent an indefinable shiver down my back. It felt good.

\---

_5 days, an hour and 33 seconds later_

**Danny Murillo PoV**

I lay on my bed as Jorel comes in. It's actually more of a zap but I know he flew in. His wings have expanded to their full size now - they reach the ceiling when he streches them out. There is one thing that surprises me about this visit, though: His wings are in flames. They burn with red flames, looking gorgeous. "Holy shit, Decker", I gasp. He also has his scythe with him - he carries it wherever he goes, it's like his baby, I swear -, which blazes as well. The dark-haired reaper grins. "Well, hello to my favourite death angel. Surprised?" "Yes", I smile and kiss his lips. "Nice to have you around again." He replies: "Yeah, had my first soul yesterday and before that I was in hell for a bit. Andy showed me around." Andy? _Who's that?_ He must have seen my quizzical look and explains: "Another reaper. He also got turned into one by accident. Been one for four years and two days now." Oh. Well, fine, then. I guess. "Don't worry, he has found his soulmate as well..." What? "Oh, no, I wasn't jealous...!", I say and discard my plans for murder.


End file.
